Stay Sharp
by meganakamomo
Summary: It sucks being a monster hunter, and it sucks even more when you forget something at a very important time...


**AN: This is my first story, so please be nice! (Feedback is greatly appreciated :D) This story actually happened! :O**

******Mike and Gillian are really clueless and naive best friends, and Averis and Averos are siblings. Averos, Mike, and Gillian are 15-16 years old, and Averis is 12. (That's why she's so whiney o.0)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Hunter**

**

* * *

**

Gathering his supplies, Gillian was ready and pumped for an epic battle. Beside him, Mike was double-checking the items he brought, making sure he had Lifepowder, an essential item to keep his teammates alive (especially Gillian). Averos and Averis, the far more experienced hunters, had already marched through the entrance and jumped into the arena. Hearing the roars of the Silver King and Golden Queen, Gillian knew that Averos and Averis were luring the wyverns away from the entrance. In a few moments, Mike and Gillian joined their colleagues.

Following the plan they had formed, Mike threw a flash bomb, blinding the Silver Rathalos. Everyone rushed to the Gold Rathian, Gillian, Averos, and Averis slicing at the Rathian's wings using longswords, while Mike was pummeling its head with a hammer. Suddenly, Gillian was thrown back, for his weapon had blunted and bounced off the Rathian's thick hide. Looking through his bag, he realized something and slapped himself on the head.

"Guys, I forgot to bring whetstones, and I need to sharpen my weapon!" hollered Gillian.

"Hang in there," called Averis and Mike, rushing towards him. Meanwhile, the Rathalos had recovered from being blinded and joined up with his mate, ganging up against Averos.

Fumbling through her bag, Averis found her whetstones, and accidentally threw one to Averos.

"Not me! Give it to Gillian!" said Averos, while he barely dodged the Rathalos's venomous talons.

"Oops, my bad," answered Averis. And as she was about to give a whetstone to Gillian, Mike passed one to him.

Just then, the Rathian lost interest in Averos, and spewed a fireball at Mike. Unfortunately, he didn't see it coming, and he died on the spot. For a few seconds, no one said anything. Then, Averis and Averos shouted in frustration, "Gillian! Why did you have to forget whetstones? You made Mike die!" Averis quietly muttered, "And now our rewards won't be that good, and we won't get as much money… You suck."

Despite the (temporary) loss of a team member (Mike would respawn soon), Averis and Averos continued to utterly destroy the two wyverns, while Gillian was taking forever to sharpen his longsword. That is, until the Ratholos had picked a new target. Turning around, it charged towards Gillian. For some reason, he started to set a shock trap when he could have just _rolled out of the way_. Averis and Averos covered their eyes and winced as the Silver Rathalos mowed Gillian over like a bowling ball.

"AGAIN?" Averis shrieked in fury at his being carried away body. "Great, just great, Gillian. You made two people die already! It'll be a miracle if we don't fail this quest!"

**Back at the Gathering Hall**

Averis, who was sifting through her rewards pouted, "Gillian, it's all your fault. If you hadn't made Mike die, and if you hadn't died, I might have gotten a Heavenly Scale! I didn't even get a Ruby!" After a few moments, Averis said, "I need any of these… I'm going to sell them all!"

Averos hesitantly said, "Averis, you _already_ have two Rathalos Heavenly Scales and four Rathian Heavenly Scales. Not to mention you have 19 Rathalos and 19 Rathian ones, _plus_ 9,999,999z…"

Averis yelled back, "I don't care! I'm going to sell them anyways! And I want more Heavenly Scales and Rubies for my collection!" And with that, she stalked off.

**A few hours later**

Mike, always the happy-go-lucky-guy, saw Averis and cheerfully asked, "Hey, do you want to go on another quest with us?"

Averis glared and said suspiciously, "What is it?"

Gillian suddenly popped out of nowhere and said, "It's the one with the Silver Rathalos and Golden Rathian! Come on! Let's do it again! I really want Silver Sol Z armor!"

While the hyperactive duo were trying to convince Averis to tag along on the quest, Averos just stood in the back, silently making hand motions that meant they were going to die.

Averis then said, "Hell no, I'm not going on a quest with _him_ again," pointing at Gillian, "he'll probably forget something important! Something really important." After saying that, Averis headed to Pokke Farm to get more Phantom Butterflies to add to her collection.

"Gee, what's with her?" asked Gillian.

"I dunno," answered an oblivious Mike, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

**XD Sorry if the story wasn't too good. ;_; . I tried my best... Please review and give feedback!**


End file.
